<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen and Her Little Archer by darkrestorer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605848">The Queen and Her Little Archer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer'>darkrestorer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lactation Kink, Multiple Sex Positions, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elincia, Queen of Crimea, and Rolf, archer of Greil's mercenaries, have special feelings for each other. Inside the queen's bed chamber they find themselves cultivating an unforeseen kind of bond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elincia Ridell Crimea/Rolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen and Her Little Archer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/gifts">ShadowLurker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small fic trade for Shadowlurker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elincia shifted on her bed and reached up for the collar of her night robe. The royal raiment was made of beautiful sparkling silk which was loose along the sleeves and down the waist, giving her body ample room to breathe, but was otherwise thin. In other words, it showed off intricate details of her slender shoulders and round bust to a great degree. Downwards, across her chest was the tightly wound lace that held the robe together. Hesitating for a moment, her heated gaze went to the young boy at her side. “Are you ready, Rolf?”</p><p>The young archer swallowed a knot in his throat before nodding.</p><p>Seeing him so timid while looking at her so expectantly was quite refreshing and at the same time cute, she thought. In one small tug, she undid the lace. Her robe loosened its hold of her shoulders and slid down.</p><p>Rolf made it seem as if it was his first time seeing a woman half-naked with his widening eyes. “Wh-whoaahhh… They’re big.” His eyes darted immediately to her boisterous chest. </p><p>“Thank you?” Elincia wasn't sure how to respond. She blushed, moving her arms below her breasts. They were indeed quite big. She seldom saw anyone else who had a bigger pair than hers. Oftentimes she felt encumbered by their weight; they were after all the same size as a child’s head. Now that she thought about it, her breasts were about as big as Rolf’s head, crowned by a pair of salmon pink nipples. This fact made her too conscious of his innocent gaze, however, she steeled herself as she wanted to show herself in full to the boy she loved.</p><p>“Are you really sure, Your Highness? That someone like me should be spending the night with you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Elincia said, “I have decided that I want you to take my first time. You are kind, considerate, honest, and brave. Every aspect of what I find in a man outstanding.”</p><p>He scratched the back of his emerald hair bashfully. “I’m not worthy of such praise, Your Highness. I’ve only ever done my best for the sake of my family and the rest of the mercenaries at our company.”</p><p>“Elincia.” She smiled. “You can just call me ‘Elincia’. And I believe that’s a commendable trait. It’s that earnest desire to help others that made me fall for you.”</p><p>“Elincia,” he repeated with a bit of shakiness. He let the name sink in for a while, perhaps unable to believe he addressed the queen in such a manner. “Thank you. If it’s for you, I’ll do anything because I….I find you really beautiful, and I have done so for a long time. When you asked me to come to your private chambers to continue our talk from the mercenaries’ campfire, I was so happy that I could’ve jumped for joy.”</p><p>She chuckled. “I’m happy to hear that, Rolf. To be honest, all of this is like a dream to me, inviting a boy, let alone an archer from the renowned Greil’s Mercenaries, to my room and inviting him to a secret affair. I know we might get in trouble, but I really want you, Rolf.” </p><p>That earned a great blush from the young boy, turning him beet red. And then his gaze went down to her breasts again, the breasts she was offering to him and only him. While he was unawares, Elincia craned her neck. She raised his face up for a kiss with her hands. Their mouths met, and with little hesitation, he reciprocated the kiss, sending her delightful chills. </p><p>Elincia moaned for the first time. She hadn’t imagined a gesture like this could give her such bliss. It was like her body was growing hot. For someone so young, Rolf easily got used to the exchange. Whereas Elincia was satisfied with rubbing her soft lips against his, Rolf found other ways and angles to deliver their kiss to greater heights.</p><p>His hand circled around her waist into a possessive hold while the other lingered on her lap feeling the smooth texture of her robe. This told her that he was more than a little eager to reciprocate her love.</p><p>They broke kiss moments later for kissing without end was unfortunately impossible for their bodies needed to breathe. That moment invited the boy's attention to her chest, where his face morphed into a state of surprise. </p><p>“Elincia, y-you’re lactating?!”</p><p>“So I am.” She watched the drops of milk run down her swollen teats. She wished they didn’t do this whenever her body grew aroused as it always caused a mess.</p><p>“I thought only women who had children lactate?” </p><p>Elincia timidly shuffled her hands over her mounds. She couldn’t handle someone staring at her directly while she was producing milk, let alone someone who was much younger than her. “It’s because of an age-old elixir that I drink regularly. All the women of the royal family are required to drink it to keep them healthy and free of disease but at the cost of making them produce milk, even at a young age. But although that is a side effect, it ensures that the babies of the lineage are properly fed.” She moved her hand and hefted up one of her tits. After only a few seconds, her arm got tired from supporting all that weight. “However, they are full and heavy because of all the milk I’m making. It’s quite troubling. A lot of it goes to waste after I try to empty them at night.”</p><p>Rolf stared at the steady flow of liquid, his childish mind running rampant with heated imagination. Now there were two- No, three streaks of milk running down from her swollen nipples, leaving a trail that ended right below the apex of her teats, only to continue down her firm stomach then her pelvis. When he thought that was the end of it, another trail started. It was endless. If it continued as it did, the queen’s pearly white fluid would flood the recess between her thighs and pelvis, making a small pond out of milk. Rolf had a pitying look in his eyes after examining her body for a moment. “I want to drink your milk if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>“Eh?” Elincia was taken aback. Never in her wildest dreams did the thought of allowing somebody but her future children to nurse her breasts occur to her. It was shameful, embarrassing, and bewildering. But, his innocent words had already planted a seed and that seed bore the fruit of excitement and arousal. She wanted to try it out. “If….If you will. Please, be my guest….”</p><p>Her heartbeat quickened like a wild drum as she watched the young archer draw closer to her. His face leaned forward and down until his mouth enclosed one of her teats. The flow of the milk stopped as his youthful mouth created a suction cup.</p><p>Elincia shivered, feeling his warm lips. The sensation was unlike she had ever felt before. “Gently now, Rolf….. Be careful with your teeth...”</p><p>The archer gave a small nod without letting go of his new attraction. He sucked and tasted her milk as if he was a newborn child. Elincia couldn’t see him as his baby, but he was young enough to appear as her pubescent child even though she loved him as a potential marriage partner. She blamed it on his youthful face, but then again, he was indeed truly young.</p><p>After a few more suckles, the archer gasped in an effort to claim air into his lungs once he let go of her nipple, which was now slick and glistening with his drool. </p><p>“H-How did it taste?” inquired Elincia.</p><p>“It tastes sweet, sweeter than the milk from the cow my friend used to take care of! No-not that I’m comparing you to a cow, Elincia.” She chuckled at his bashfulness. He blushed and then returned his attention to her breast again, now dispensing high volumes of milk again without his lips to seal it. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m nursing from Crimea’s queen.”</p><p>“It is odd, isn’t it? I, too, can’t believe that I have a child to provide breast milk for.”</p><p>“Ahh, I guess you don’t see me as a lover because I’m so young.” He sounded dejected.</p><p>“No! No!” She immediately retorted. “I love you, Rolf. Age doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>Rolf finally smiled. “I love you too, Elincia.” He moved to kiss her, which caught her off guard. His lips pressed into her own, a gesture that was more heated and needy than the last. Through his lips, she could taste the remainder of her milk mixed in, a fact she kept secret from him. It was true, her milk was sweet. That thought crossed her mind, causing her loins to grow wet. </p><p>When they broke their kiss, Rolf made another request. “Can I continue nursing from you, Elincia? It must be really tough for you to care for them all the time. Also...I’m afraid I’ve grown somewhat addicted.”</p><p>After pondering over the experience of discovering her own flavor, Elincia broke out of the stupor and nodded. “You are very considerate.” She smiled fondly. “Sure, I shall take you up on your offer, because as you said, it is very taxing to handle these every night.” As if to emphasize her point, she lifted her boobs up, the mere motion inciting a greater gush of milk to come up, covering virtually every part of her underboobs.</p><p>The display seemingly made the youth’s mouth water. He gulped, snapping out of it. “Then don’t mind if I do.” </p><p>“Oh, but first things first,” she interrupted his excitement. She patted her lap, gesturing it to him. “How about you lay your head on my lap to get comfortable?”</p><p>He eyed her thighs a little before nodding. They were bewitching. Rolf perhaps had lingered his gaze on them a couple of times during their encounters.</p><p>Elincia was very nervous as his vibrant green hair brushed her skin, his face mere inches away from the milk-covered mounds. He wasted no time using his hands to push to direct her teat to his mouth as she bent her back inward a little to help him.</p><p>“Nnnn….” The queen tried her best to not make any weird noises from feeling the child suckle her sopping breast. At first, he was wary of her, drinking and sucking only at a lazy pace, but as time progressed, so did his hunger. He truly did enjoy the taste of her milk, a fact she confirmed as he suckled non-stop. His intense focus left Elincia in awe, but that eventually turned into arousal. </p><p>He guzzled the fresh milk down his throat, leaving not a single drop to escape. If she didn’t know any better, he must’ve crossed the desert earlier without a drink of water. In a move that surprised her, he unclasped his mouth and squeezed her teat as if it was a cow’s udder, launching a spray of milk into his tongue. </p><p>“Nnnhhh…” She mewled. The treatment surprised her but she let it go as it felt exceedingly good. She found herself caressing his hair while he squeezed more of her milk out. “Ohhhh…. That’s a good boy,” she mumbled out of nowhere.</p><p>Rolf didn’t forget her other teat. That one had been dripping milk while he was preoccupied, but now he was giving it the same treatment. </p><p>“Rolf,” Elincia whispered, voice hitched. Exaltation and thrill blossomed each time Rolf squeezed, sucked, and lapped on her nipples, intent to drink every last drop. She continued stroking his fluffy hair as he continued his task with zeal. Her gaze eventually landed on the bulge that was starting to form in his shorts.</p><p>The young lad gave a soft sigh as the queen light brushed his crotch. His tongue got fiercer and more daring, circling around each of her nipples. His lips were brimming with milk. Only when he noticed it did he take a brief respite in order to drag her tongue around to gather the mess into his mouth and gulp it all down. He gave a raspy breath before returning to his duties. “Hahhh... they’re so wonderful, Elincia,” he said, cupping both her tits from underneath. “I can’t get enough.” He was mesmerized, his eyes giving off an intense infatuation for her mammaries. Once again, he caught her off guard by pointing both nipples closely together and then aiming them at his mouth. Two streams intertwined, filling his mouth with an influx of delicious milk.</p><p>Heat rushed across Elincia’s cheeks, spurred on by the obsessiveness of this young boy. Her lust had been building up such that she couldn’t take it any longer. “Excuse me, Rolf,” she said politely, hoping he would forgive her impertinence as she pulled his shorts down to free his cock. <em>Rolf’s….</em> She stared in admiration at that splendid shape. She recalled tales of men’s appendages, but Rolf’s wasn’t near as scary as those tales described. It was actually quite cute.</p><p>I want to touch it. The queen’s motivation steered her into erotic machinations. Her hand moved on its own, encircling that youthful organ. The boy gave a satisfied sigh, giving her the sign of approval to do as she wished, which she didn’t hesitate to take. While Rolf was busy flicking his tongue against her teat, making her moan more unreservedly, she went slow in stroking him at first. </p><p>As their lewd energies amped up, the modest woman began pumping him for all his worth. Rolf switched between breasts, making sure neither one was unattended at a long stretch of time.</p><p>However, Elincia had the pleasure of being surprised again by his physique. She felt him grow against his palm, twitching as if it had a life of its own “Oh my,” she muttered in shock. “It’s gotten bigger. My baby has grown into an adult.” She caught herself speaking a tone she shouldn’t have, which prompted her to nervously check her lover’s direction.</p><p>Rolf had stopped suckling on her, staring up with equal shock in his eyes.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to call you a baby.” Elincia had stopped stroking him in turn. She really shouldn’t get her fantasies mixed up with reality, she reminded herself. Ever since she had started taking the medicine and produced milk, she had always wondered what having a child was like, leading her to imagine fantastic dreams of having children and caring for their needs.</p><p>“I….” Rolf interrupted the stiff atmosphere. “I don’t mind.” A blush streaked his cheeks. “I’ve always imagined what it’s like to be called that. You see, my birth mother had left me and my siblings at a very young age. I was still an infant back then, so my memories of her were close to nothing.”</p><p>“Oh Rolf…” She went sullen. It was painful to hear that her loved one couldn’t experience maternal love even as a child. It hit her hard. Her memories of her youth and finding out she wasn’t even raised by her birth parents allowed her to glimpse his loneliness.</p><p>“When you called me a good boy earlier, I was really happy. It’s like I was truly being loved by my mother. So, I really don’t mind if-”</p><p>“Rolf,” she cut him off, “Do you mind if we can mimic a relationship between mother and son?”</p><p>He blinked twice, taking time to register her words. “That’s…. I think that would make my heart leap out with joy. But does that mean….you and I can’t….?”</p><p>Elincia noticed the uncertainty in his voice. What was he trying to say? Until it occurred to her that he wasn’t only seeking a mother’s touch. She giggled then stroked his hair. “Oh you, of course, we’ll still be lovers.” Her hand went down to a place she didn’t think she would touch: his balls. The small jewels rolled against his palm as she gently cupped them. “Just because we can indulge in a maternal play doesn’t mean you can’t treat me as both your lover AND your mother.” That seemed to excite him, as his length recovered into its full size.</p><p>“Alright.” He smiled and raised his face. She met his kiss, and soon they were back to ravishing the other’s lips like a pair of hungry lovebirds.</p><p>She licked her lips after giving themselves a moment to take a breather. “In that case, I need you to do something for me, baby.”</p><p>“What is it, mother?” he replied without missing a beat.</p><p>“I need you to sit upright. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>Rolf did as he was told. The frantic beating of her heart wouldn’t slow down as Elincia rose to her feet, her robe dropping from her person as a result, leaving her stark naked in front of the aroused boy.</p><p>“You are such a good boy, Rolf. You give your mommy lots of love with all your soul,” she said, kneeling in front of him while he watched. “I have the perfect reward for a strong, courageous boy like you.”</p><p>He let out a gasp as she held the base of his cock and directed his shaft to her lips. Her firm, wet tongue lapped at his tip, creating shivers across his body in its wake.”</p><p>“Mother..!” His voice hitched yet again. His knuckles turned white while gripping the royal bed hard.</p><p>“I want to give my all to you, too, my sweet baby boy.” Her tongue tasted the precum that started to leak out from his crown. She gave furious licks across each and every side of his cute manhood, motivated by his equally cute grunts. </p><p>“Oh, gods….”</p><p>“How does it feel having your mother do this for you?” she asked in-between licks.</p><p>“It feels amazing! Thank you, mother.”</p><p>Elincia chuckled. The title and gratitude raised an odd pride in her. Despite being the queen of Crimea for only a short time, she was already having such fun with her offspring, she mused to herself. </p><p>She set out to go deeper, licking the balls of this youth, earning her an approving sigh. Once she had him thoroughly slick, she took a deep breath, readying herself mentally for what was to come next.  </p><p>“Ohhh!” Rolf sucked in his breath, unable to contain himself from the soft lips wrapping and sliding down his fevered cock. The young lad’s back arched, his chest swinging back, as the lovely woman proved bold in satisfying him with the bobbing of her mouth up and down his entire length. Everything. Not only did she swallow his shaft whole, but her lips also started entrapping a fragment of his balls, pushing his tip further into the back of her mouth. She made it look so effortless as if it wasn’t her first time. But it was carnal love that drove her sucked and siphoned every precum he dispensed. “Elincia….mother, it’s wonderful! Ahhh!” </p><p>This went on for quite some time. Elincia admired his tenacity at not climaxing sooner than she expected. </p><p>With a small pop, she released his member from her wet lips. Her smile split her face as watched his bliss from below. “You are doing so well, Rolf. But I have something else to reward you with.” Her hands went directly to her breasts, massaging them as if to tease him. “You like these don’t you? You like your mother’s milky mounds?”</p><p>He nodded vigorously, which she loved.</p><p>She lifted them up and surrounded their soft pillowy texted around his stiffness. </p><p>“Gods, mother. Your breasts are so soft. I don’t think I can last.”</p><p>Elincia felt a blissful shame in using her maternity this way, but pleasuring her boy was her top priority. Nothing pleased her more than to make him feel good. And if using her body was enough, she would give it all to him. As she watched lovingly at his reactions, not breaking eye contact, her endowments bounced vigorously across his tool, making it disappear at times due to how big they were. In fact, Elincia’s breasts could swallow his cock whole if she pressed them together firmly, which she did as she dropped another string of lubrication from her tongue. </p><p>Their heated moans echoed across the royal bed chambers for some time. Rolf’s moans grew more haggard as Elincia gave him the pleasure of her tits. But it drew to a close when he lurched forward, grabbing her shoulders.</p><p>“Mommy!” He shrieked, cum erupting from the queen’s deep valley.</p><p>Elincia sucked in a breath, marveling at her boy’s first orgasm. “That’s it, baby, cum into my breasts.” She squeezed her mounds together in an effort to release the rest of his load until it shot blanks.</p><p>Recovering from the climax, Rolf looked down at the nobility’s cum-covered body. From her cheeks down to below her neckline, a great layer of seed painted her heavenly figure. Nobody would believe him if he told them the queen of Crimea was baptized with his fertile spunk.</p><p>“My god, Rolf, you frightened me for a moment there.” Elincia picked a smudge of his batter on her nose and brought it to her lips. Her eyes were glazed with lust, disposing of her usual timid appearance. </p><p>“I...I’m so sorry, Elincia. I didn’t know what came over me.”</p><p>She giggled. “No need to apologize. This is your gift to me, so it is only right that I cherish it,” as she said that, her hands roamed her body, rubbing and spreading the cum across her boobs. “How about you and I bond over another undertaking?”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In all the generations of Crimean royalty, the royal bed hadn’t experienced a threat to its support beams until now. </p><p>The visage of a lovely woman on all fours, lurching her body back and forth wildly was swallowed with moonlight. Her partner, a mere boy of a height below her neck, was firmly clinging to her waist with animalistic resolve, laying on top of her long viridian locks which she had freed. </p><p>“Uhhh! Uhhh! That’s it Rolf...Thrust it in hard and fast!...Uhh!” Elincia unleashed a melodic voice in an erotic slur of moans, enduring the violent slaps his hips crashed down onto her ass. She had been keeping tabs on how many orgasms she had in the past hour of him fucking her with reckless abandon, and to her fault, she lost count for his cock was distracting her from rational thought.</p><p>“Mother! Mother! Mother! Mother!” Rolf chanted, reaffirming the hold he had on her belly as he pumped his up and down like a dog in heat.</p><p>“Yes, I am your mother. And you have been such a good bo...Ahh! To me!” Elincia signaled the onset of another orgasm with a sharp squeal. Oh, dear gods, my mind is melting. After this, I won’t be able to walk straight for days! She had trouble keeping up with the rhythm of his immature, reckless thrusts. The tumultuous swinging of her ample bosoms didn’t help too. It caused her weight to shift unnaturally. Not to mention her milkers started acting up again, dousing the sheets.</p><p>Her knees finally gave out, relegating support of her body to his hold. </p><p>“Ahhh! Mother! Elincia! You’re so beautiful!” Rolf picked up the pace even further. “I want you to bear my children!”</p><p>Elincia blushed but felt heat erupt in her loins once again. “NNnngghhhh! Roooolf!” She was surprised herself when her pussy squirted juices onto the bed. That had never occurred to her before. She gasped in a state of shock and pure bliss.</p><p>Following that, Rolf finally sheathed his entire length and clasped his hands on her breasts, milking her hard. “MOMMMYYYYY!” He unleashed ropes of hot, sticky seed in the bowels of her womb, sending her to a place above heaven. Their bodies stiffened, stuck in a world of pure ecstasy until they finally crashed on top of each other. Rolf breathed hard against her back while Elincia tried to get her breathing in order.</p><p>“Rolf,” muttered the woman after a short period of silence. He turned to her, seeing her get up on her knees. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” He laughed and then his gaze went to her tits. “What about you, mother?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” She noticed the object of his interest. When she glanced down, she noticed that his erection revived itself, which made her grin at him knowingly. “Oh, you little horn dog.”</p><p>He bashfully looked away. “Can’t help it. You just look so gorgeous.”</p><p>That comment sent her heart aflutter. “You are such a charmer, Rolf. How about you let your mother take care of you this time?” She walked on her knees until she was towering above him, her pussy hovering over his erection. “I think you’ll like this position because you’ll get to see your mother’s breasts in action.”</p><p>Rolf watched with a keen eye as she reached for his cock and guided it to his entrance. “Elincia… I love you so much.”</p><p>“It’s a special service from your mother and your lover.” She winked as she descended on top of him.</p><p>Just like she said, she gave him a show of her melons as she rode his cock. Her breasts might’ve been lactating until now, but it was for his enjoyment that she flaunted them. “Mmmmm….I love you, Rolf. Help yourself to this sinful woman’s show.” She bounced on top of his cock with the sole intention of inciting his fantasies. Her hands laid on top of his chest for support in her endeavor while Rolf quickly grabbed her ass, guiding her to him.</p><p>“Mother, your pussy feels so great. I can’t get enough of it. It makes me want to lay claim to it all over again.” Rolf stared at her with admiration.</p><p>“Oohhhhh!” Elincia moaned, feeling his stiff girth fighting the tight grip of her cavern. “I’m glad, my baby. My pussy is only for you, so you can claim it any time you wish!”</p><p>“Mother!” He squeezed perky ass, causing her to squeal. “I want you to produce my heirs!”</p><p>“Yessss!” Elincia swung her head back. “I’ll be the mother of your children, baby! My sweet little boy will have my sons and daughters!”</p><p>Her hips started to get sore as she followed the euphoric bonding between them, but Elincia gave in to her desire to grant her lover’s wish. Her pussy let out another show of squirting, wetting the boy’s narrow chest, from reaching the peak of arousal.</p><p>“Mommy, I’m cumming again!” Rolf shouted and brought her rear down to secure it to his crotch, digging his throbbing cock into the queen’s hole.</p><p>“Give it to me!” Elincia gave in. Her body had been slicked with sweat and his seed, a sight that was pleasant to see for both of them. He gushed inside her once again a second later. “Oooohhhhh!” Her boobs bounced from her body twitching at receiving his load. It was so nice and thick, filling her snatch to the brim. The fact that it was this handsome young lad that was creampieing her was prompting another semi-orgasm in her.</p><p>Elincia collapsed on top of him while Rolf laid limp, breathing hard. Eventually, she rolled off of him to take his side before watching him fall into a deep rest. Similarly, Elincia’s consecutive orgasms turned her into a drooling mess, her pussy exuding the remnants of his spunk, the ones which didn’t reach her womb. She smiled at her boy before falling asleep, satisfied at how their relationship bore fruit to a marvelous display of emotion.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, the two woke up almost at the same time, naked and covered in sweat. They smiled at each other before grabbing each other’s hands, deciding that bath was in order. From then on, the unlikely couple smothered each other with love every night, waking the Crimean royal castle with their pseudo-incestuous cries.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profile for details.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>